Don't Feel Bad For Me
by Princess-Sparkly-Swirls
Summary: Post Season 8: "Will everything be alright?" "Yes, doll, everything will be alright."


**A/N: **_I was listening to Asleep by the Smiths when this came to me. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Jackie Burkhart looked at the tear stained note that was in front of her. It was so horrible, she wanted to crumple it up and burn it. But it was a necessary evil.<br>She was so tired of everything: of not being appreciated by the people who mattered most; of being jerked around; of being abandoned by everyone.

She got up and went into the bathroom to remove her make up and take a shower. She dumped her clothes in the hamper next to the sink and stepped into the cabin. Hot water cascaded over her small frame. She didn't care. Jackie washed her hair, as usual, treating it with greatest care.  
>She turned off the shower and put on a robe. She walked back to her room to blow dry her hair. When she was all done, she slipped into her favorite plaited flannel pajamas's.<p>

In the living room she could hear Fez laughing with some woman he picked up in the bar. It stung. Jackie shrugged it off. She turned on her record player to drown out the noise. Tonight, she didn't want to be disturbed.

She then went on her routine of closing the drapes, putting away the decorative pillows and turning her covers. She lit a few candles. She didn't know why. Maybe to stall for time.  
>Finally she sat down at the edge of her bed. She looked at the glass of water on her nightstand. And the bottle that accompanied it. Sighing, she got up and went over to her dresser. Somewhere in the bottom drawer she found it. It was rumpled and kind of dusty, but if she pretended really hard the t-shirt still smelled like him.<p>

She put the shirt on her pillow, picked up the bottle, shook out the appropriate number of pills and swallowed them with the water. Jackie crawled into bed and hugged the t-shirt close.

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

XXXXX

Hyde had had a nagging feeling all day. He'd seen Jackie in the basement and the hub. Something in her manner hadn't seem right. She seemed more detached than usual. He had wanted to ask her about it, but then he reminded himself he wasn't supposed to care. They were broken up and they had been for over a year.  
>But he couldn't let go of the notion that something was wrong. And here he was in his car a 12:34 AM, driving over to see if everything was okay.<p>

When he reached her apartment he could hear Fez laughing on the other side. Hyde banged loudly on the door.

"I'm busy!" He heard the foreign kid on the other side.  
>"Fez! Open up! It's me!"<br>Finally the door went open. "Hyde, what are you doing here?"  
>"I've come to see Jackie." He responded.<br>"I think she's asleep. You should come back tomorrow," Fez said, nudging in the direction of the couch. A blonde woman in her late 20's was sitting there, clearly looking annoyed.

Hyde ignored the comment and pushed past Fez and went straight to Jackie's room.  
>When he opened the door, the light was off, but some candles were burning. He heard Fez and his lady friend go into a different room. Hyde didn't care which one it was.<p>

"Jackie?"  
>There was no response. So Hyde turned on the light. He saw her curled up in the bed, his t-shirt clenched in her hand.<br>"Jackie?" He said again. This wasn't right. She was such a light sleeper, a pin dropping could wake her up.  
>Hyde stalked over to her bed and shook her shoulder.<br>"Jackie!" Desperation started to creep into his voice. Then he saw the bottle on the nightstand. He picked it up. Sleeping pills. And it was empty.

He really started panicking now. He felt her chest. It was barely going up and down. He tried to shake her again. No response. Hyde picked up the phone and dialed 911 for an ambulance. The girl on the other side told him to help her try and regain conscience and await assistance.  
>He shook her again, but there was no reaction. Hyde started pacing. And then his eye caught something. The note on her desk. It was smudged in places, but still readable.<p>

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm so tired and I feel so broken._  
><em>Don't feel bad for me. Deep in my heart I really want to go.<em>  
><em>There has to be a better place.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry it had to go like this.<em>

_Jackie_

With the note in hand he turned back to face the bed. The way she was lying there, it was so peaceful. And she deserved peace. He took off his shoes and jacket and crawled behind her. Her body warm against his.

"Steven?" He could hear her ask.  
>"Yes..." He would try to sound exasperated, but her secretly he loved this part of their nights together.<br>"Will everything be alright?" Jackie's voice would sound tiny, fragile.  
>He would kiss her on the temple, like he was doing now and say, "Yes, doll. Everything will be alright."<br>She would wiggle contently, sigh and say: "Good night, Steven."  
>Tears started dripping on her dark hair. "Good night, Jackie. I hope it's beautiful where you're going."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asleep - The Smiths<strong>_

_Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>I'm tired and I  
>I want to go to bed<em>

_Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>And then leave me alone  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know  
>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore<em>

_Sing to me  
>Sing to me<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore<em>

_Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I really want to go<em>

_There is another world  
>There is a better world<br>Well, there must be  
>Well, there must be<br>Well, there must be  
>Well, there must be<br>Well_

_Bye bye  
>Bye bye<br>Bye _


End file.
